


豆眼|星群

by chasy2chasy



Category: winner—band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 13





	1. 上

清晨七点十五分，地铁线的风沿轨道洞穿站台，安全门打开，零散几个空座，一瞬间玻璃窗映出苍白的人脸，与线路透图重合，又在车行经过灯箱广告时骤然消失。  
这是金秦禹过分熟悉的景色，他在九年前就职于一家物流公司，做库管部门的秘书工作，终日与表格墨盒文件柜打交道，一天下来身上都是打印机的气味。  
二号线转八号线后经过乐天世界，天晴时可以在楼影间看到巨大的摩天轮。金秦禹一次也没有坐过，他鲜少有社交活动，更别提这种情侣约会才会光顾的地方。每周的公休日他用来睡觉，睡醒用电视剧佐餐，直到深夜再次爬到床上。  
总体来说，金秦禹并不是很习惯首尔的都市生活。

十一月末，一个寒冷的早上，金秦禹出门时遇到一名在社区教堂门口晨祷的基督徒，她有张极淡极薄的脸，只是瞳孔如漆，像雾岚里的一只黑鸦。  
金秦禹走过她身边时，一直被她盯着看，他向来害怕别人的眼光，于是缩着脖子低着头匆匆走过去，钻进地铁站后才松了一口气，但总有种不详的征兆徘徊在心头，他搓了搓有点冻僵的左脸，尽力挥赶走这种似乎无关紧要的预感。  
换乘站一下拥挤起来，金秦禹的灰色外套被摩肩擦踵的人流弄得有些发皱，他里面穿着古板而厚重的一身西装西裤，在上班族当中是在平庸不过的打扮。关门提示音前，又有几个想挤进车厢的乘客，金秦禹个子不算高，虽然拉着吊环的手十分用力，但还是被推来搡去，眼镜都歪在了鼻梁上。  
他最终在一个烟臭味浓重的后背与一位阿姨的手推车前找到很小一块可以立足的空地，离下车还有五站，金秦禹拿出手机打开SNS。  
十一月末，一个寒冷而普通的早上，金秦禹没有想到接下来他看到的消息会改变自己毫无起色的人生轨迹，以至于将他万劫不复地拖进深渊。

“秦禹！”女同事用速溶咖啡的袋子在他眼前晃了晃，“想什么呢？怎么今天一直跑神？”  
金秦禹猛地从工位上站起来，膝盖磕上桌角一阵灼痛。“抱歉前辈，是不是入库记录出来了，我现在就去复印！”  
同事略带怜悯地摇头，“今天才周三啊，过糊涂了？再说复印这种事给实习生做就行了，你已经在公司九年了，怎么还和新人一样……”  
他惭愧地低下头，在一个位置上工作九年，没有升职，加薪也少得可怜，这在旁人看来实在算是彻头彻尾失败的人生了。但是金秦禹现在没什么自怨自艾的心思，他恍恍惚惚的头脑里还盘旋着刚才在地铁上看到的新闻。

“MINO 5th ALBUM双白金认证庆功酒会今日于Signel酒店举行。”  
透过办公室西边的窗户，金秦禹就可以看到这家酒店的背面，两百米不到的距离，他下班时可以看到从酒店地下停车场开出的昂贵汽车，甚至闻到从酒店大堂扩散出来的香气。虽然这一切都和一身打印机味道的他格格不入。  
两百米不到的距离，隔着金秦禹未曾设想去跨越的隐形鸿沟，但是此时此刻，他像蜂鸟贪恋空酒瓶里那一点触不可及的糖分，迫不及待地渴望钻入窄口，哪怕被黏在其中。

如果硬要追溯金秦禹这种傻得可怜的精神，应该要回到三年前，那天他在等车时看到了站台对面新换的巨幅广告，一个男人坐在杂乱无章的画室地板，面庞英俊，眼神倨傲。大概是什么当红的偶像之类的吧，金秦禹不怎么关注娱乐圈，也叫不上太多艺人的名字。正巧这时广播里传来通知，上一班列车临时修检，需要封站二十分钟，于是金秦禹只能坐在休息椅上，百无聊赖地面对这张巨幅广告发呆。

一些感情的产生总是伴随着令人困惑，内含辩驳的开头。总之那一天之后，那张广告上的男人就在金秦禹头脑里挥之不去了。他起初只是知道他叫MINO，刚发了新专辑，是一名说唱歌手。后来他开始神使鬼差地在网上查找他的信息，知道了他本名叫做宋旻浩，九三年生，比自己年纪还小，却已经是生存赛亚军出道拿过好几首冠军单曲的歌手了。  
他会看他的演出视频，偶尔地，好多女生为宋旻浩尖叫，因为他的一个眼神过呼吸般晕厥。他也听他的歌，有时在洗澡的时候哼唱，因为跟不上节奏会自嘲地笑出声，然后突然安静，看着镜子里的自己，光线昏暗的浴室里一张模糊不清的脸，一阵突袭而来令情绪沉降的失落。

归根结底，他不是一名合格的粉丝，他和宋旻浩也永远不可能在同一个世界。  
但是有一天睡前，他刷新到一张宋旻浩参加时尚活动的照片，看了很久，然后笨拙地亲吻了一下手机屏幕。

真该死，金秦禹在心里咒骂自己，人怎么会爱上一个自己素不相识又难以了解的人。  
他怎么会爱上他。

下午三点，新一批的订单清点完成，办公室里尽是昏昏欲睡的气氛。金秦禹托着脸机械性地将SNS页面向下滑动，有应援站发出了宋旻浩进入酒店的照片，那是一张被很多人簇拥着的锋利的侧脸。

他的心徒然猛烈地跳动了一下，立刻摘下眼镜揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，轻轻呼出一口气。

在金秦禹刚刚关注宋旻浩的时期，他曾反复看过宋旻浩参加的一档深夜电台。  
有一期他穿着一件领口过于宽大的毛衣，露出锁骨下的蓝玫瑰纹身。镜头始终对着他的侧脸，他在讲新专辑的灵感与概念，那是一张以孤独感为主题的专辑，用了很多直白的欲望描写。金秦禹能记得宋旻浩在几分几秒低头微笑，说出踩着放松标准的成人内容时右手食指的关节抵着唇环。歌曲播放的间隙他拿出润唇膏，转动戒指的时候睫毛轻颤……  
就是在这些微小的细节里，金秦禹感到一种暗色的，冰凉的火焰从他身体里涌起来，他不安地吞咽着唾液，似乎有些焦渴，握着手机的虎口到腕部神经跳动，他紧接着出汗，在被子动了一下身体，无意间发出一声虚弱的喘息。  
侧脸，同一个人的侧脸，金秦禹在情欲迫降时喉口哽咽，他一边毫无办法地蹭着被子，一边委屈的哭了出来。  
而屏幕上那个他可能永远见不到的侧脸还在不断讲话——“这个节奏，是想做出一种用鞭子抽打，缠绕一只陀螺的感觉……”

那天的梦里，他被毫无希望的情欲炙烤，他梦见宋旻浩把他压在身下，他的全身都被他吸吮，嘴唇微肿，乳尖胀红，大腿内侧被揉捏出深重的印痕。宋旻浩脱掉衣服，以往胯下撑起裤料的可观形状硬在他眼前，他感到自己一切的温度都在后穴，趴在床上腰扭的厉害，被操穿的欲望带来的无尽羞耻让他又哭又叫，他变成一只卑微的小陀螺，被鞭子不停地抽打。直到最后宋旻浩射精到他脸上，睫毛都糊满干涸的白浊。

好了，金秦禹确信自己完了。  
他不知道宋旻浩喜不喜欢男人，需不需要一个对他有变态欲望的男粉丝。但是从那以后他看到宋旻浩的侧脸时都想骑在他身上磨他的阴茎。

黑色制服，黑色软底鞋，白色围裙上有工号与名牌，手推车走向员工电梯，金秦禹向站在通道入口的安保人员挤出一个紧张的笑容。  
“请问可以帮我刷下十二层吗？”  
身形高大的男人斜睨了他一眼，没有说话，慢慢抬起胳膊帮他刷了卡，顺便按了数字。  
金秦禹连忙鞠躬道谢，电梯门关紧的瞬间他长出一口气，浑身止不住的发抖。  
十，十一，十二。  
到达提示音，金色的反光镜面向两侧打开，金秦禹踩上地毯，呼吸愈发紊乱。  
二十秒，四十秒，一分钟。金秦禹握着推车的双手汗湿掌心，他后知后觉自己的愚蠢，他甚至没有办法走进任何一间房间，更不知道自己在这里徘徊有什么意义。  
现在他可以确定自己在办公室做决定的那一刻是被欲望冲昏了头。趁着同事都不注意溜出公司，从后厨运送食材的通道进入酒店，在洗衣房偷了一件制服就套在身上，全程肾上腺素狂欢雀跃，他心跳如擂，呼出的气息都是致命的灼热。  
但他现在只想回去，回到二百米外的办公室里，把收尾工作结束，还有两份明天要给出纳的表单，现在回去做的话还来得及赶上末班地铁。  
他这样想着，难堪地低下头，想揭开围裙的手抬起的瞬间被工牌刮伤，上面自己并不认识的陌生人的名字像一个残酷的冷嘲。

正在这时，左侧一道房间门打开，一个颀长的身影走出，大衣穿了一半，另一只手臂套好后抖了抖肩膀，抬头看见走廊中间呆呆站着的清洁员。  
“啊，帮我把房间打扫一下吧，补一下冰桶。”  
宋旻浩说罢就留下门向前走去，金秦禹愣在原地，表情介于惊慌和震撼之间，做不出一丝正常的反应。

如果说金秦禹做梦也没有想到就在三秒前宋旻浩会出现，那更出乎他预料的是本来已经擦肩而过的人此时又调转回头，用平直温和的声音问自己——  
“……你的手是在流血吗？”

宋旻浩的房间挂着一幅和他新专辑封面相似的油画，看起来就是酒店有意准备的，上半部色彩饱和而明亮，黄梨、野蔷薇，湖水与天鹅，下半部分是抽象的幽灵状倒影，漆黑昏暗，皆非稳态。  
宋旻浩找来了创可贴，给金秦禹包好了划伤的手指，他注意到金秦禹一直别扭地看着墙上的油画，肩颈紧绷成僵硬的直线，嘴唇都在发白。  
“你一直看画，喜欢那个？”宋旻浩把贴好创口的手还给金秦禹，“还是你不敢看我？”

别说看，金秦禹现在大气都不敢出，他嗫嚅着想谢谢宋旻浩，但嘴里磕磕绊绊没发出一个音来，就先蒸红了脸。

“你在发抖啊？”两只手直接压上金秦禹的肩膀，宋旻浩有点好笑的低头，鼻尖快要碰到他的刘海。“你不是清洁员吧？难道是我的粉丝吗……？”  
如果让金秦禹选出人生的某个瞬间他可以把自己揉成团直接当做太空垃圾扔进宇宙的话，那么就是此刻，但宋旻浩显然没有顾忌这个过分窘迫的普通人，他变本加厉地伸手取下了金秦禹的眼镜，然后动作就那么停顿在了原地。

“对……对不起……”  
伪装成清洁员的男人像只被逮到的母兔，有着草食动物般谨慎惶恐的目光。宋旻浩被他的眼神搅动，后悔自己取下了他的眼镜。这是太过适合意乱情迷的一张脸，一种隐藏已久的美丽被他困窘的情绪激发，如同海鸟溺亡前的呼救，野鹿落入陷阱时的哀鸣。金秦禹也身处无法定义的危机，他自我保护式地想挡住自己，宋旻浩捉起他的手臂，过分宽大的袖口瞬间滑下，露出他瘦削的肘部。  
“对不起什么？”宋旻浩问他，金秦禹的余光慌乱，只能看到他沉迷已久的侧脸与自己无限靠近。而宋旻浩的膝盖正对着他的腿间，身体温差间传来的热源让他忍不住起了反应。

金秦禹发出一声近乎呻吟的哽咽。紧接着，一只戴着戒指的手狠狠按住他的下体。  
“所以你装成清洁员，是想被我睡吗？”


	2. 下

NAVER CAF上引发广泛讨论的帖子“MINO新碟封面上的妞是谁”被回复了几千条。  
其实说来，平装加函套的设计在当代花样百出的实体专辑市场不算显眼，但此次专封一出舆论哗然的重要缘由则是因为宋旻浩向来对作品自我观念浓厚，而这张名为《SIN》的专辑上低着头穿着保洁围裙的小人儿显然让歌迷摸不着头脑。  
“这是hiphop专辑？这一点也不hiphop！我们MINO不会是恋爱了吧我好害怕！”  
“这谁啊，这到底什么意思？清洁员和专辑概念有什么关系吗？”  
“请来的模特而已，姐妹们别瞎猜了，造谣MINO恋爱的能不能动动你们小指甲盖大的脑子，MINO就算恋爱也不可能和清洁员恋爱啊！”  
“楼上的妹妹好天真，谁说穿清洁员衣服就一定是清洁员了，说不定这是人家玩角色扮演的情趣好吗？”  
“呜呜呜角色扮演，MINO请务必和我玩，别说清洁员了，消防员救生员民主党党员我都可以！”  
总之在无数的鸡叫吃瓜阴谋论里，也不乏有思维发散的网友提出质疑——确定那是女的吗？我怎么看都觉得是男人啊。

而此时的标准答案本人正躺在深夜三点的床上尴尬地刷着望不见底的评论区，并因为这位网友的神猜测一头扎进被窝里发出哀叹。  
命运太善于捉弄他，如果把时间线拨向一年前，宋旻浩上张专辑庆功酒会的那天，金秦禹绝对想不到他会成为宋旻浩下张专辑的封面主角，并且在当天就完成了拍摄任务。

“不想我报警的话就把衣服脱了。”  
当时的宋旻浩并没有理会金秦禹零碎苍白的解释，他早看出来这个哆哆嗦嗦的男人根本是不知道从哪搞来一套衣服就混进酒店的私生，顶着一张可怜巴巴的脸刚让他的心软了一点，结果自己只是对着他的耳朵说了几句话，胆小得要命的人居然还起了反应。  
像是丛林里食物链顶端的猛兽在捕到体型悬殊的猎物时总要按在爪子里把玩一阵，宋旻浩看着眼前瑟瑟发抖的人起的也是相同的心思。

“我倒数了，十秒钟，把你偷来的衣服脱干净。”

“十，九，八，七……”

金秦禹意识回笼之后迟迟发现自己处于一个被掌控玩弄的境地，如果宋旻浩报警，如果这件事被公之于众，本来就已经畏首畏尾的他又该怎么继续生活……而宋旻浩到底怎么想他呢，他是被当成变态了吧……真的是恶心透顶，金秦禹唾弃自己，明明已经是快三十岁的男人了，还不知廉耻地做了这种事情。  
他想着想着就红了眼眶，泪水情难自禁地涌出。金秦禹深埋着头抓紧身上那件不属于自己的围裙，哽咽着，发出极小声的告饶。  
“对不起……对不起……你放我走吧……”  
宋旻浩一愣，他只是想小小的戏弄他一下，没想到金秦禹竟然这么快就哭了。他也有些无措，一时沉默，尔后试探性地抬手，捧起那张湿漉漉的脸。  
视线交汇的一瞬间，透明的漩涡突然回荡，宋旻浩感觉自己刚才的谵念和轻狂被狠狠压制又翻涌而起，他听到体内从口腔到腹部空荡的回响，是后槽牙咬合时想要啃噬吞吃的饥饿欲望。

他承认自己偏爱罕见的美，金秦禹此前的生命里因为太过收敛，始终缺少称赞他美丽的人。宋旻浩笃定，他因为率先观测到夜空里不被发觉的闪光，从而幸运地拥有了给那片星群命名的权利。

但他要做独一无二的幸运儿，他要把星群摘下，封入瓶中，让他成为只为自己发亮的萤火。

于是回应金秦禹的告饶和眼泪的，是解开腰带搭扣的声音。宋旻浩扯下拉链，宽松的长裤掉落脚底，被他踢到一边。金秦禹看到他揉着内裤中半勃的性器向自己逼近，心脏瞬间麻痹，头晕眼花中甚至出现了休克的前兆。  
嘴角的笑意带着如同掠食者攻击前弓起的腰背，“我的房间里，我想做什么都可以吧。我说你……至于吓成这样吗？”  
那双原来在屏幕里握着话筒的手此刻熟练地圈上青筋虬结的肉棒，从冠状沟到系带一路留下被前液润湿的光泽。那是金秦禹在梦里肖想过的性器，耻毛发硬，柱头蓬勃，插进后穴时可以碾平每一道肉褶彻底把他撑开。然而比梦境更鲜明的还有味道，一种让他喉口发紧的腥甜，以至于他在毫无意识的情况下吞咽口水，换来宋旻浩变本加厉的嘲笑。  
“想舔吗？”

他的眼泪还未干透，潮气漫漶的目光看起来像一个色意浓厚的请求。宋旻浩再没了推拉的耐心，拽着金秦禹的衣领按倒在床，迅速扒下他一身不属于自己的衣服。  
“做之前，我们先认识一下吧。”他喘着粗气，用鼻尖蹭金秦禹的侧颈和锁骨，“我叫宋旻浩……”  
金秦禹彻底昏了头，他和宋旻浩的身体贴在一起的地方都在燃烧，鸽群聚合离散，血红的大海奔流，宋旻浩攻墙掠地，他是被劫之城里软弱无助的俘虏，甚至破败的门户主动丢弃防御，痛自我放弃般地等待他的进入。

“该你了，你叫什么？”  
“……金……金秦禹。”他简直听不出那是自己的声音。  
“性别呢？”  
金秦禹不可思议地抬眼看他，可见的羞恼从他的耳根烧起来。宋旻浩有意让他难堪，一手撸动着自己的阴茎，一手掐着他的腿根向侧面扒开，金秦禹再无法遮挡，他黏湿的内裤被扯到一边，竖着的可怜性器和潮呼呼的穴口被迫暴露在宋旻浩面前。  
“我可还没见过哪个男生像你这么快就湿的……你是干什么的，嗯？靠这里赚钱吗？”  
他的话淫辱意味严重，顺带用前端柱头抵住他的会阴摩擦挺动，金秦禹想夹紧双腿却没有力气，呜咽着拼命摇头，试图摆脱他的掌控。  
“我不是，我不是......”  
“不是什么？不是男生？还是你不靠这里赚钱？”  
哭出的泪膜在他眼前形成旖旎幻象的滤网，原本永远不可能有交集的人生在一瞬间用力相撞，金秦禹被搞昏了头，完全不知道他是应该抓紧最后一根苇草还是任凭自己下沉。  
“我只是在旁边上班……我什么都不是的，求你了……不要这样……”他语无伦次起来，宋旻浩又笑了笑：“所以平常是正经的公司职员吗？你连上班的时候满脑子也是很色的东西吧……都在想什么，想怎么被我压在办公桌上干吗？”  
金秦禹吸着鼻子，敏感的神经被他毫无底线的逼问刺中，宋旻浩的脸近在咫尺，呼出的热气灼伤他的颈窝，他的余光里，高挺的鼻梁下，不怀好意的薄唇与锐利的颌角线将他斩杀，下腹硬着的分身竟然在没有抚慰的状态里猛烈地抽动了一下，喷出一大股精液来。  
“啧……你还真是。”宋旻浩咬了咬牙，呼吸陡然加重，“不碰就能射，那后面表演个喷潮给我看看……”  
金秦禹羞耻地哭叫着，却感觉体内分泌的液体过分泛滥起来，好像单凭宋旻浩对着他说话就能改变他的生理结构一般。粗硕的茎身不断拍打羞于见人的穴口，他的身体颤动，腰胯贴不住床，痉挛似的向上浮动，双唇大口喘息，肉缝被凶狠的拍击弄得红肿，开出一道靡丽的窄隙，在宋旻浩的入侵下收缩剧烈，愈发湿泞起来。  
“不要啊……真的不行了……马上就要……”他的声线尖利起来，终于挣脱开被禁锢的双手抱上宋旻浩的后颈。宋旻浩掰开他的双腿用力顶动，毫不留情地继续将金秦禹送至高潮的过程。终于，他腰腹一阵战栗，最后从穴道里吹出大量透明的汁液。

“……很好，下面该我了。”宋旻浩死盯着他翕张不停的穴口，嗓音涩哑，不给金秦禹任何休息的时间，立刻压展开他单薄的身体，手从还在余颤的柔软腰线下滑，移动到圆润肥嫩的臀瓣，在翘起的弧线上用力抓了一把，饱胀色欲的脂肪从他的指缝间挤出，宋旻浩将阴茎埋进肉缝，向着刚才还在吐汁的后穴一寸一寸挺入。  
两人同时发出缠绵深重的吐息，直到囊袋撞上臀瓣，茎身完全埋入体内，金秦禹才实感到他的确被一个意淫许久的男人捅穿了，更可怕的是，这感觉竟然该死的舒服。  
宋旻浩立刻揉弄着他的臀瓣包裹起来抽动，猛力撞击下穴肉死死缠裹着阴茎，被插满到近乎真空的穴腔如同烂熟的果实，捣进抽出都汁水四溅，吸得宋旻浩头皮发麻。  
而毫无经验的金秦禹更是从没被这样对待过，每一次柱头拔出蹭过穴口时都带来一阵难耐的痒意，他的下体被自己流出的黏液打湿，敏感至极，阴茎在穴道摩擦带来的性快感源源不断。  
“果然好用啊……”宋旻浩咬着他的耳垂，声音里饱含浑浊的情欲。他在抽插间每次都退向穴口之外，复而用力撞向他的身体里，囊袋拍打臀缝发出下流的响声，金秦禹情不自禁地缩紧穴道，夹得他倒吸口气，更快递摆动腰腹，操得更加厉害。  
一切都乱套了，金秦禹咽不下的唾液被色意横生的吻带出交换，双腿被举高身体被折叠，过分的体位带来前所未有的深度，他不断套着宋旻浩阴茎的肉穴成为整个感官世界的支点，流出来的肠液都被彻彻底底的堵回穴眼深处。越来越快的高频抽插甚至让他叫哑了嗓子，过分的快感如同电流席卷全身，他根本难以承受，仿佛神智也在穴道里被宋旻浩捣穿搅碎，身前的肉茎颤颤巍巍地滑精，前端红的可怜，好像再经受不住什么摧残。最终，在没有任何防护措施下他被灌满了肚子，捧着小腹哭喘着躺在床上，连爬起来的力气都没有。

宋旻浩去浴室扯了条毛巾为他简单地整理了一下，金秦禹余惊未退，身体在被过度使用后无法抑制地发着抖。  
“你还好吗？”宋旻浩尽量温柔地抚摸他的额头，“想不想再来一次？”  
结果是金秦禹穿着偷来的围裙被他按在床头又操了一遍，最后甚至套上整套的清洁员制服被拉到走廊，拍下了一张连头都不敢抬的照片。  
“得认证一下啊，别误会，我不是随便和人上床的人。在这儿等我回来好吗？”

宋旻浩赶去参加庆功会后金秦禹自然没有如他所愿地留在房间，他逃荒似的跑了，什么信息都没有留下。

回到家金秦禹就发了高烧，三天之后以电邮的方式向公司辞职。  
和宋旻浩经历过的时间像是一场高热带来的幻觉，在他康复后变得十分模糊而难以回忆。正好，他自己也不想去面对它，归根结底对于宋旻浩来说，他也是一个无关紧要的过路人吧。他还是要回到自己原本的轨道上过平庸的生活，毕竟宋旻浩有那么多的粉丝，挤破头想和他睡的人不胜枚举，自己还能痴心妄想些什么呢。  
也许在旁人看来，他平淡无奇的人生里能和宋旻浩发生一次肉体关系就已经值得感激涕零了。

但是就像无数他想不到的机缘巧合突然降临，在他努力学习淡忘并鼓起勇气走出这件意外的一年后，宋旻浩新专辑封面解禁的日子，他未想到自己的生活会因为这件事再起波澜。  
他的照片如同一张寻人启事一般被所有歌迷绞尽脑汁地搜刮一切线索，企图窥探自己与宋旻浩关系的蛛丝马迹。  
这不是什么好事，他可能会被很快发现……

深夜三点，金秦禹新租住的公寓，一阵急促的敲门声传来。天晓得这个地址只在他刚入职的公司登记过。  
他裹着睡衣，站在黑着灯的客厅，而手机也急促地响起。

窗外，云层散开，星群的光照出朝向门口的通路。  
一地银白，金秦禹低头看着自己莹莹的脚踝，他曾经在那场短暂的病痛中想到，如果可以重来一次，他绝对会选择在那个下午安分工作，杜绝一切可能的发生。可为什么事到如今，他还是选择起身，站立，再给他一次将自己打倒的机会呢。

一些美丽的晕影鲜明而密集，从遥远的天边降落，藏身在他小小的房间里，竭力掩盖自己的明亮，却还是被等待已久的猎手发现了漏出的光芒。

他接通那个陌生的号码，久违的声音从听筒那边传来。  
“金秦禹，开门！你知道我找了你多久吗？”


End file.
